POST: MI MAID
by Sabastu
Summary: Luego de ser una maid, empezó una nueva vida, una junto a su amado mimado sin piscina. Capitulos extras pero importantes, dignos de ser contados. [ Historias ubicadas después del final del fic "Mi Maid" ] [ AU ] ¡Por un mundo con más Jerza! ¿Me apoyan? NwN/
1. Deseos y Año Nuevo

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡MUY FELIZ NUEVO AÑO!**

Que sus metas y sueños se cumplan, y que su vida se llene de buenas personas y excelentes momentos.

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Importante** **:** ¡Por cierto! ¿Saben que aún no he leído los reviews del epilogo de Mi Maid? DDDDDDDDDDx Es que cada vez que pienso que puedo, me entra un sentimiento... y luego me da por lagrimear... les prometo que en estos días los leo y los contesto, pero desde ya... ¡Mil gracias por sus reviews y comentarios! ¡Mil gracias por su apoyo! Y en parte, este fic lo escribí como agradecimiento para ustedes. Mil gracias de corazón.

* * *

 **Disclaimer I** **:** FT y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo me encargo de darles amor en mis fics.

 **Disclaimer II** **:** Inspirado ligeramente en la portada del capítulo 15 de la secuela, Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Narración.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Diálogos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Extra I  
**

 **.**

 **Deseos Y Año Nuevo**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El sol ya reinaba por completo el cielo azul sobre ellos.

 _El nuevo año iniciaba con un gran augurio._

La pareja respiró hondo y dejó de observar el hermoso paisaje a su alrededor, habían llegado a la entrada del templo lo suficientemente temprano como para apreciar el amanecer rodeado de los hermosos árboles de cerezo florecidos y el cambio de color de los imponentes montañas que rodeaban el valle central de Rosemary, el pueblo donde la joven mujer de cabello escarlata había nacido y en donde habían decidido pasar las fiestas de Fin de Año en esa ocasión; aunque claro, no eran los únicos que habían ido a celebrar a Rosemary, porque en cuanto los padres de Erza hicieron la invitación, el resto de su familia y amigos decidió que era una buena idea el pasarlo todos juntos en el lugar en que varios de ellos nacieron y crecieron, y por tanto, todos estaban allí.

 _Aunque no exactamente allí con ellos en ese momento._

La mayoría aún no había despertado de la fiesta de la noche anterior.

Y es que no era de esperar menos pues habían celebrado a lo grande, y entre la comida que prepararon Mirajane, Minerva y el matrimonio Fullbuster-Loxar, el alcohol repartido por Gildarts y Cana, la pirotecnia traída a toneladas por Natsu, y los conciertos de Gajeel, los gemelos y Wendy, entre otras presentaciones de talento como la de baile de Obaba Sama, la noche no había alcanzado y la madrugada se prestó gustosa para continuar con la celebración de esa reunión de personas alegres y bulliciosas que formaban una curiosa familia.

 _Vaya que habían disfrutado._

― **Creo que es hora de subir...** ―la joven pelirroja declaró, llevándose con ella el silencio contemplativo que los había rodeado durante varios minutos mientras veían las últimas nubes pasar de colores rojizos al blanco inmaculado que tenían ahora.

― **Oh, es verdad, para eso vinimos** ―dijo divertido, observando a su esposa y luego los muchos escalones frente a ellos y que los conducirían al templo principal de la isla―. **Que suerte que desayunamos bien.**

― **Suerte que la refrigeradora estaba llena de sobras de la fiesta de ayer** ―respondió ella dando el primer paso hacia los escalones―, **aunque no sé qué tan saludable sea comer emparedados de jamón recalentado con queso y un enorme plato de puré de papas.**

Jellal rió.

 _Sí, ese había sido su desayuno y no se arrepentía de nada._

― **Yo tampoco sé que tan saludable** **fue mi desayuno** ―respondió poniéndose al lado de su esposa en cada nuevo paso hacia la cima―, **pero estoy seguro que es más saludable que desayunar cualquier pedazo de pastel que sobró** ―Erza se detuvo para mirarlo ceñuda―, **y ni hablar de acompañarlo con todo el helado casero de Minerva.**

― **¡No solo comí pastel y helado!** ―hizo un puchero―. **¡También comí yogurt y fruta!**

― **Claro que lo hiciste, porque te lo pedí** ―le sonrió travieso―, **o más bien, te obligué.**

― **¡No me obligaste!** ―las pocas personas que subían los escalones junto con ellos los miraban divertidos.

― **Yo diría que amenazarte con despertar a tu mamá es como obligarte** ―rió al verla cruzarse de brazos y mirar al otro lado―, **por suerte no tuvimos que llegar a tales circunstancias, la verdad yo tenía más miedo de despertar a tu mamá que tú.**

Erza no pudo evitar reír.

 _Cada año el miedo que Jellal sentía por su madre parecía aumentar._

Aunque también crecía el cariño y respeto entre ambos.

― **Tú solo eres un exagerado** ―respondió volviendo a caminar―, **yo hubiese desayunado correctamente de todas formas** ―se llevó una mano a su vientre―, **no solo como por mí...**

― **Lo sé...** ―Jellal subió los escalones que Erza le llevaba de ventaja, su mirada se centró en la mano de ella, Erza ya tenía poco más de tres meses de embarazo y su vientre apenas y se había abultado, de hecho, con el precioso kimono formal que llevaba puesto ni siquiera se notaba, pero eso no evitaba todo el amor que él ya sentía por el ser que crecía dentro de ella **―, pero te ves tan linda apenada por comer tanto pastel.**

 _Un ser creado con el amor de ellos dos._

― **¡Yo no me apeno nunca de comer pastel!** ―respondió con un aura digna pero las mejillas rojas decían otra cosa, en especial al escuchar a su esposo reír a su lado, pero la verdad no podía enojarse de que Jellal la estuviese molestando por diversión, sabía que era más que eso, era la manera de llamarle la atención, después de todo uno de los primeros consejos que le dio su obstetra fue la de cuidar la ingesta de dulces, algo que había sido muy difícil para ella, aunque agradecía que al menos los dulces no fuesen los causantes de sus nauseas.

 _Ese puesto se lo habían quedado todo lo que tuviese que ver con mariscos y comida ahumada en general._

― **¡Cuidado!** ―Jellal pasó su mano por la espalda de la pelirroja para detenerla de poner su pie sobre una piedra que estaba en el siguiente escalón frente a ella, y es que otra de las manías que habían aumentado en Jellal era su sobre protección, que para Erza eso era tan adorable como desesperante.

 _A veces la cuidaba demasiado._

― **Solo era una pequeña piedra.**

― **Podrías haber resbalado** ―le miró con seriedad y Erza suspiró, inclusive había sido difícil convencerlo de ir al templo, la gran cantidad de escalones habían sido la razón de que él pensase de que no era buena idea ir.

― **Te digo que solo era una piedrita** ―frunció el ceño―, **ya te dije que el estar embarazada no me hace más torpe, sé cuidarme yo sola, Jellal** ―no quería sonar tan enojada, pero no podía evitarlo, sus hormonas eran incontrolables y con ella sus cambios de humor.

― **Yo no dije que fueses más torpe** ―se defendió él―, **pero no puedes negar que sí sueles ser** _ **imprudente**_ **.**

― **¿Imprudente?** ―volvió a detenerse.

― **Por supuesto que sí, hasta tus papás te lo dicen. Y tu madre me dijo ayer que te resbalaste en la sala por andar corriendo en medias junto a Wendy, el pequeño de Mira y los gemelos de Gajeel.**

La cara de Erza se puso roja.

― **¿Mi mamá es tu espía? ¡Y a eso ni siquiera puede llamársele un resbalón!**

― **No es que sea mi espía, pero me cuenta esas cosas porque nos preocupamos por ti y por nuestro bebé. ¡Y un resbalón es un resbalón!**

― **¡Que no fue un resbalón!** ―comenzó a caminar de nuevo, sus sandalias de madera tradicionales sonaban con más fuerza contra los escalones―. **Y escucha, me hace feliz que tú y mi mamá cada día se lleven mejor, pero no puedo aceptar que se hayan convertido en esta especie de niñera sobreprotectora. ¿Qué son? ¿El frente unido contra la torpe mujer embarazada?** ―volvió a detenerse, volteándose y respirando un poco agitada.

Jellal se apresuró a quedar un escalón bajo ella.

― **Erza... ¿estás cansada?** ―interrogó preocupado y la joven ahogó la frustración creciente que sintió al escucharle preguntarle eso solo por subir unos cuantos escalones, sin embargo Jellal entendió por completo su expresión y cambió a un tono suave―. **Sabes que no es eso, no eres torpe o débil, y mucho menos estamos aliados en tu contra** ―colocó su mano en la mejilla de su esposa―. **Solo estamos preocupados, todos lo estamos después de lo que pasó el...**

Erza soltó un largo suspiro.

 _Bueno, tal vez si tenía algo de culpa de ese cerco de protección que se formó alrededor de ella._

Aún recordaba la cara de pánico de Jellal cuando la encontró en el suelo hecha un ovillo luego de caer de una silla en que se había subido para decorar con una corona navideña sobre la chimenea, ella misma se había asustado tanto por la caída que nunca dejó de abrazar su estómago y de repetirse que el dolor que sentía solo había sido por la caída y no porque algo peor estuviese ocurriendo, ni siquiera se opuso cuando Jellal la levantó en brazos y se la llevó de inmediato al hospital, aún recordaba con mucha viveza el miedo que sintió cuando la doctora llegó a hablarles del estado del bebé luego de los exámenes, en que para dicha de todos, fue bueno, aunque también terminó regañada por _imprudente_.

Sí, esa palabra justamente había usado la doctora.

 _Okey, lo aceptaba._

― **Ya, ya...** ―soltó una larga exhalación―, **sí, tienes razón, soy** _ **imprudente.**_ **.. pero aún así, no quiero sentirme como si estuviese encerrada en una urna de cristal ¿entiendes eso?**

Jellal tomó un mechón de su cabello y asintió.

― **Lo sé, lo siento. Solo... me asusta el que te pueda perder a ti o a nuestra bebé, o a ambas** ―Jellal bajó la mirada y Erza perdió cualquier rastro de molestia, ella también tenía los mismos miedos, pero sabía que para Jellal era más difícil manejarlos a pesar de toda su terapia, su esposo ya había perdido a personas amadas frente a él, ese día de su caída había visto el pánico reprimido en la cara de su azulado mientras conducía y trataba de calmarla a ella.

 _De verdad que no estaba siendo justo con él._

― **Jellal** ―la joven tomó el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos para que la observase e imprimió en su voz todo el amor que sentía por él―, **te prometo que en este año que está iniciando seré menos impulsiva e imprudente, no me excederé ni con el trabajo ni con cualquier otra cosa, incluyendo cualquier tipo de dulces e incluso mi...** _ **mi**_ **... pastel de fresa...** ―apuntó con tanta seriedad en esa parte que Jellal tuvo que aguantar la risa a pesar del solemne juramento―, **pediré ayuda si lo necesito y me permitiré ser ayudada, te lo juro por mi amor por ti, por Wendy, por mis padres y por nuestro bebé ¿me crees?**

― **Te creo...** ―asintió sin ninguna duda― **y yo prometo ser menos sobreprotector y dejar de pensar cosas lúgubres** ―Jellal recibió con gratitud el juramento de su esposa y el beso con que sellaron ese juramento.

― **Bien, entonces continuemos, nos quedan más de la mitad de los escalones** ―soltó Erza en un pequeño quejido, la verdad es que ese templo en lo alto de una de las montañas de Rosemary no debía ser subestimado.

― **Continuemos** ―secundó él―, **creo que si seguimos a esta velocidad los que siguen dormidos nos terminarán alcanzando** ―Erza rió y se volteó para continuar, no pasó mucho para que Jellal se pusiese a su lado y posase protector su brazo alrededor de sus hombros cubiertos por el pequeño abrigo de piel sintética que decoraba sus hombros―. **Por si acaso** ―le dijo con su adorable sonrisa de hoyuelo en la mejilla cuando ella le _medio interrogó/medio reclamó_ con una ceja alzada, finalmente Erza soltó un suspiro pero igual sonrió.

 _Ese tipo de protección no estaba nada mal._

Al terminar de subir los incontables escalones, una puerta _tori_ roja con un dragón dorado en su cima los recibió, a pesar de lo cansado de la travesía, el observar todo desde esa altura los llenó de nuevo de la paz que sintieron al ver el amanecer; y con esa paz, se dirigieron al altar, en donde luego de depositar su generosa ofrenda, tocaron la campana y aplaudieron dos veces antes de cerrar sus ojos para iniciar su plegaria.

 _Pedir por las bendiciones de un nuevo año._

 _Rogar por protección._

Desear con todo su corazón que cada día estuviese lleno de su familia, de sus amigos, pero ante todo, de amor y vida.

Erza terminó su oración, y abrió uno de sus ojos para espiar al hombre al lado de ella, Jellal se veía como un sueño con sus ropas tradicionales, como un fuerte, valiente y honorable samurái de otra época, sus facciones estaban tan serias y concentradas en sus plegarias que parecía que su rostro había sido esculpido por el más grande de los artistas, y esas facciones eran tan hermosas de ver para Erza que no pudo evitar sonreír embobada y sonrojarse y volver a cerrar los ojos para agradecer a la vida por haberle dado a un esposo, no solo con un corazón noble y lleno de amor, sino que también la había premiado con un esposo tremendamente apuesto.

 _Sí, era mejor agradecer eso también._

 _«Seguro que mi bebé hereda todos esos buenos genes...»_ pensó encantada, llevándose una mano a su vientre, sonriendo divertida por ese pensamiento.

Cuando terminó ese agradecimiento, volvió a abrir uno de sus ojos para espiar, pero esta vez ella fue la sorprendida al ver que Jellal la observaba concentrado y sonriente.

 _Con tanto amor que se sintió abrumada._

― **¿Je-Jellal?** ―apenada por ser observada de esa manera balbuceó.

― _ **Stella**_ **...** ―dijo él de pronto, colocando su mano sobre la que Erza tenía en su abdomen―, **¿podemos llamarla así?** ―pidió de pronto con timidez.

― **¿Stella?** ―repitió Erza―. **¿En eso estabas pensando tan concentrado mientras orabas?** ―preguntó curiosa.

― **No exactamente** ―admitió él con mejillas que comenzaban a colorearse de carmín―, **pedí por la vida, por amor, por protección, por toda mi familia, amigos, y por mis padres... y cuando terminé de pedir por ti, comencé mi plegaria por ella** ―palmeó dos veces la mano de Erza―, **y de pronto el nombre se me vino a la cabeza...**

― **Oh...** ―Erza rió―, **por eso me veías así hace un rato.**

― **¿Así?** ―subió una ceja―. **¿Así cómo?**

― **Así... s-solo...** ―Erza carraspeó apenada―, **bueno,** _ **así**_ **, como lo hacías...**

― **Vaya, vaya...** ―Jellal subió la mano de Erza hasta sus labios y besó los anillos que los identificaban como marido y mujer―. **¿Cómo si fueses lo más importante en mi vida? ¿Lo que más amo junto a mi bebé y Wen? ¿La más hermosa de las mujeres y que espero que mi bebé herede todos tus buenos genes?**

Erza se puso del color de su cabello.

 _Al final ella y Jellal habían pensado lo mismo._

― **¡Ya estás buscando molestarme de nuevo!** ―le reclamó.

― **Para nada** ―rió―, **solo digo la verdad** ―la acercó y besó su frente―. **Y no me has respondido** ―volvió a su seriedad―. **¿Podemos llamarla así, por favor...?**

― **Bueno...** ―Erza lo observó con atención, ese nombre parecía importarle mucho―, **creo que es un lindo nombre, pero todavía no sabemos si será niña o niño.**

― **Lo sé** ―tomó sus manos―, **pero yo sí estoy seguro que será una linda niña, parecida a su mamá.**

― **No me digas que...** ―Erza infló las mejillas―. **¡Viste los resultados sin mí!** ―Jellal negó de inmediato.

― **¡Claro que no! Solo es un presentimiento** ―se defendió―. **Se podría decir que es un susurro de las estrellas...** ―agregó con falso aire místico.

― **Y ahora resulta que eres astrologo y adivino...** ―Erza rió―, **pero en fin, ya que estás tan seguro, si resulta al final que es una niña, Stella será su nombre** ―soltó una de sus manos e hincó su pecho―, **pero sí es niño yo me encargo del nombre ¿entendido?**

― **Entendido** ―asintió sin ninguna duda, así como no tenía ninguna de que nacería una niña, que con suerte y si sus plegarias funcionaban, sería tan linda e inteligente, adorable y noble como su hermosa esposa y como su pequeña Wendy, que en esos momentos debía de seguir dormida junto a sus abuelos.

― _ **Stella**_ **...** ―repitió Erza el nombre―, **es un lindo nombre...** ―asintió varias veces totalmente de acuerdo, y la razón del por qué Jellal lo había escogido llegó a ella. Él amaba las estrellas, así como le había enseñado su mamá, además, estaba la canción de la estrellita, esa que tanto reconfortó a Jellal en su vida, a él y a Wendy, esa canción que él cantaba todas las noches mientras acariciaba su apenas crecida pancita de embarazada―. **Es perfecto...**

 _Y lo era, era más que perfecto._

― **Entonces está decidido. Será Stella, nuestra pequeña estrellita.**

― **Vaya que estás seguro de que será niña** ―Erza volvió a reír, y luego unió sus manos en una forma de plegaria, dos manos de ella abrigaban una de Jellal, y lo mismo hacían las de Jellal con una de las de ella―. **¿Oramos los dos por nuestra** _ **Stella**_ **?**

Jellal asintió, y no tardaron en cerrar los ojos y orar con todo su corazón.

 _Por su pequeña Stella._

Cuando escucharon pasos acercarse a ese altar, terminaron su plegaria.

― **¿Quieres ir a que alguna sacerdotisa examine la fortuna del nombre?** ―preguntó su esposo, su adorado mimado sin piscina en la habitación.

― **No es necesario** ―negó ella―, **sé que está lleno de fortuna** ―le aseguró su adorada y terca ex maid.

― **Entonces...** ―le dijo en tono conspiratorio―, **escuché de uno de mis informantes que aquí hay un puesto de dulces en forma de conejitos que a cierta adorable** _ **Perverza**_ **le encantan** ―Erza sonrió emocionada, sin duda eso había sido cosa de su papá―. **¿Qué dices si vamos por unos mientras esperamos al resto de nuestra familia?**

― **¡Digo que sí!** ―comenzó a caminar junto a él, al fin y al cabo habían decidido adelantarse a todos para pasar tiempo a solas, las últimas dos semanas no habían tenido mucho tiempo a solas, ni mucho menos para salir en citas―. **Y son hechos completamente de plantas saludables, así que no hay azucares procesados en ellos, por lo que...**

― **Por lo que me alegra haber traído la billetera conmigo, mi señora Scarlet-Fernandes** ―terminó Jellal por ella haciéndola reír.

― **¡Contamos con usted, señor Fernandes-Scarlet!** ―le cerró un ojo con una mano en su vientre, luego se detuvo y enredó su brazo en el de él, recostando su cabeza en su esposo―. **Así es más seguro** ―le explicó con una linda sonrisa.

Jellal asintió, besó su frente y se encaminó junto con su esposa y su hija a devorar adorables dulces en forma de conejitos de nieve, un puesto que volvieron a visitar cuando Wendy y el resto de su familia y amigos se reunió con ellos un poco más tarde.

Una tradición que mantendrían los siguientes años.

 _...Años llenos de fortuna, familia y amor..._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Muy Feliz Año Nuevo!**

 **¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaración** **:**

 **Stella:** Como saben, en el epilogo de Mi Maid apareció la pequeña, pero nunca expliqué el motivo de su nombre porque pensé que era obvio pero al parecer no lo fue porque me lo han preguntado mucho en mensajes privados en mis redes sociales xDD, por eso, cuando decidí hacer este fic inspirado en la imagen, decidí explicarlo y retomar al Jerza que inició mi vida como ficker.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

No sé por qué, pero cada que sale un art Jerza me siento en la obligación y necesidad de escribir algo sobre la imagen. xDDD ASDFGHJSASDFGH... en especial una tan hermosa como esa... QwQ Estoy amando FT: 100 Years Quest por todo el material Jerza que nos está dando, lo mismo va para FT City Hero, llevó ya más de un mes planeando una trama para la policía y ese Jellal enmascarado y pastelero. *w*)8 Supongo que ese proyecto llegará a ver la luz este año, o eso espero. xDD

Por otra parte, que nostálgico se siente retomar a la terca maid y al mimado sin piscina en la habitación, espero que ustedes sientan algo tan bonito como lo que yo sentí al escribirlo.

Sin más que decir;

 **¡Mil gracias por leer!**

 **¡Y muy feliz Año Nuevo!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

DE


	2. Pañaleras y Regalos

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! **.o./** Decidí escribir este cap extra pues el **21/22** de **Setiembre** fue tanto mi cumpleaños como Fanficker, como el cumpleaños de **"Mi Maid"** que fue el primer fanfic que escribí, y hoy, **30 de setiembre** , es el aniversario del final/epilogo de ese mismo fic, así que para celebrar las tres cosas a la vez, y temiendo que quieran lanzarme tomates por haber escrito este cap extra, les dejo este relato, con todo mi amor. **QwQ/** Gracias por todo su apoyo.

Así que...

 **¡ MUY FELIZ ANIVERSARIO MULTIPLE!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** FT y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo me encargo de darles amor en mis fics porque ellos merecen un multiverso de amor y felicidad.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Narración.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Diálogos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Extra II  
**

 **.**

 **Pañaleras y Regalos**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Se quedó observándola desde la puerta.

 _Cada día le parecía más hermosa._

― **¿Vas a quedarte en la puerta como un tonto o me vas a ayudar a peinarme?** ―la mujer de cabello escarlata que le miraba por el reflejo del espejo le sacó la lengua y él no tuvo más remedio que dejar el marco de la puerta y dirigirse hasta ella quien le extendía un cepillo de suaves hebras.

― **¿Tonto?** ―tomó el cepillo y fingió indignación ante lo dicho por la mujer sentada frente al espejo―. **Me tratas así de mal porque ya lograste casarte conmigo, ¿pero sabes qué? Peor para ti, tú te casaste con un tonto, eso te hace más tonta que yo.**

Ella rió y echó la cabeza hacía atrás cuando él dio la primera cepillada.

Cerró los ojos encantada por la sensación.

― **No, tú eres el más tonto, no te diste cuenta que lo único que quería era alguien que pudiese cepillar así de bien mi cabello las veces que yo quisiera, cuando yo quiera y en donde yo quisiera.**

― **Así que fue por eso...** ―el hombre se acercó a su oído y habló sugerente―. **Aunque hay muchas** _ **otras cosas**_ **que te gusta que yo te haga cuándo quieras, cómo quieras y dónde quieras... ¿cierto, Perverza?** ―el dueño de una cabellera azul se echó a reír cuando a la mujer a quien cepillaba el cabello se le tiñeron de rojo las mejillas.

― **¡Je-Jellal!** ―soltó ella en un chillido.

― **Sí, exacto, así es como me sueles exigir a que te haga más de** _ **esas cosas**_ ―respondió él entre risas mientras su esposa se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un puchero―. **¿Oh, no me digas que te molestaste?** ―la mujer infló más las mejillas y él decidió contentarla dándole castos besos en esas infladas mejillas hasta que ella no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a sonreír y a buscar los labios de él con los propios, sin embargo; Jellal, su amado marido, había amanecido de un humor travieso, así qué, en lugar de besarla como ella quería, escapaba de sus labios y besaba la piel desnuda que su vestido de tirantes gruesos dejaba expuesta en sus hombros y luego subía por su cuello, haciéndola suspirar tanto por disfrute como por exasperación.

 _A él le encantaba poder lograr eso aún._

― **Je-Jellal** ―el hombre sonrió contra la piel del cremoso cuello de su esposa al escucharla estremecerse así por él, y se esforzó más en sus caricias al ver como ella llevaba una de sus manos entre sus propias piernas―. **Jellal... estoy mojada...**

― _ **Vaya, vaya...**_ ―susurró él contra su oreja y lamió su lóbulo―. **¿A dónde quieres que te lleve para poder encargarme de eso?**

― **Al hospital...**

― **¿Al hospital?** ―casi rió ante su ocurrencia lujuriosa―. **¿Qué libro de Madame Pegasus leíste ahora que quieres que hagamos el amor en el hosp...?** ―se detuvo golpeado de pronto por un pensamiento, dejó de besar a su esposa y puso atención a como ella cerraba sus ojos, con el ceño fruncido y una mano en su abultado abdomen―. **Erza, tú...**

― **El vestido y la silla están...** ―ella abrió los ojos y el pudo ver el nerviosismo y temor en sus ojos chocolate―. **¡Creo que se me rompió la fuente! Jellal...**

― _ **Oh...**_

 _Por eso estaba mojada._

― **Dios... Erza** ―de inmediato el hombre se separó de ella―. **Tenemos que irnos de inmediato, espera un momento, iré por un abrigo y las cosas** ―su esposa asintió con un gesto de dolor nada normal en ella y Jellal desapareció y reapareció en la habitación en un pestañeo con una pañalera amarilla en el hombro y un abrigo de él en el otro que pronto ayudó a Erza a ponerse―. **Vamos, ven** ―le ayudó a ponerse de pie― **Mejor te llevo** ―sin darle tiempo a su esposa de protestar, el hombre de azul cabellera la levantó en brazos y se encaminó lo más rápido y prudente que pudo a la entrada privada de su ala que antes fuese la salida y entrada de empleados que Erza usaba cuando fue maid, habían cambiado el diseño de todo ese ala para convertirlo en su propia casa; y, por suerte, su auto estaba ahí cerca, en el garaje exclusivo para ellos, en donde su esposa ya descansaba en el asiento trasero y él ya conducía hacia la salida principal de la mansión, justo donde encontraron paseando a la madre de la mujer a punto de dar a luz.

― **¿Qué le sucede a mi hija?** ―fue la pregunta preocupada de la mujer al ver la cara de su yerno tras el volante.

― **Se supone que le faltaban dos semanas pero se le rompió la fuente y tiene contracciones fuertes, vamos hacia el hospital** ―sin perder tiempo Irene caminó ayudada con su bastón hacia la puerta del co-piloto, pasó al suelo de la parte de atrás su sombrero de verano y la pañalera amarilla.

 _Ella no iba a dejar sola a su hija en ese día._

Si ella y su esposo habían estado esos últimos dos meses con los Heartfilia era para acompañar a Erza en sus últimos meses de embarazo.

Jellal puso el auto en marcha de nuevo cuando su suegra cerró la puerta.

― **¡Alto!** ―la voz autoritaria de la mujer embarazada hizo a Jellal frenar repentinamente ganándose una mirada enojada de su suegra―. **¡N-no podemos ir aún!**

― **¿Te duele algo? ¿Prefieres que llamemos a la ambulancia?** ―su preocupado esposo se soltó el cinturón de seguridad para voltearse por completo a ella―. **Si es necesario les pediré que envíen el helicóptero, creo que sería más rápido...**

Las dos mujeres pusieron los ojos en blanco ante la propuesta exagerada.

 _Habían cosas que nunca cambiarían con respecto a ese mimado sin piscina._

― **N-no... es solo...**

― **¿Qué te sucede, cariño?** ―preguntó su mamá llena de inquietud.

― **No, no es la correcta...**

― **¿La correcta?**

― **S-sí...** ―la mujer que cerró los ojos ante la nueva contracción señaló la pañalera amarilla―. **E-era la celeste...**

Yerno y suegra pusieron los ojos en blanco.

 _Había cosas que nunca cambiarían con respecto a la terca ex maid._

― **Erza...** ―soltó su mamá con exasperación―, **de verdad que a veces dices cada tontería...** ―Jellal solo pudo respirar hondo y volver a abrocharse el cinturón para poner el auto en marcha.

― **¡No!** ―volvió a pedir su esposa―. **¡La pañalera!**

― **Erza...**

― **¡Tiene que ser la celeste! Allí...**

― **¡Da igual cual, tienes que ir al hospital!** ―la regañó su madre viendo al retrovisor.

― **Bien...** ―la escuchó resoplar Jellal y pensó que la discusión sin sentido había acabado, pero debió recordar cuan terca era la mujer que él amaba tanto―. **Entonces iré yo por ella...** ―lo siguiente que oyeron fue la puerta trasera abrirse a lo que Jellal no pudo más que frenar de nuevo.

― **¡ERZA!** ―gritaron los otros dos ocupantes en coro.

― **¡Tiene que ser la ahhhh...!** ―la mujer no pudo terminar por la contracción―. **Por favor...** ―suplicó, observando con suplica a su marido gracias al espejo del retrovisor.

Jellal dejó el auto encendido y bajó del auto.

― **Vengo enseguida** ―ante la incrédula cara de Irene, el hombre salió corriendo rumbo a la pañalera celeste, pero él sabía que Erza solo le suplicaría de esa manera por algo realmente importante para ella.

 _Por eso no podía decirle que no en ese momento._

― **No puedo creerlo...** ―bramó molesta Irene―. **¡Cumplirte un capricho en esta situación!** ―miró a su hija con el ceño fruncido y con gran enojo se bajó del auto y se subió al asiento del conductor ―. **¡Es un irresponsable! Ya te llevaré yo al hospital ¡Que se vaya en taxi y lleve la bendita pañalera celeste!**

― **¡No!** ―Erza intentó detenerla pero su madre ya se colocaba el cinturón, y sabiendo que con su madre solo tenía una opción para evitar que cerrara la puerta y arrancara, decidió usarla― **¡Te juro que si no esperas a Jellal no te dejaré planificar la fiesta del primer cumpleaños de mi bebé!**

Irene detuvo sus movimientos de inmediato.

― **¡Eso es injusto! ¡Esto es una emergencia, estás por dar a luz!**

― **Me aguantaré lo necesario** ―aseguró su hija respirando hondo y cruzándose de brazos en un berrinche.

― **¡Pero estás dando a luz! ¿¡Dónde demonios dejaste tu sentido común, santo Dios, Erza!?**

― **¡Mira quién lo dice!** ―contra atacó su hija―. **¡Lo dice quien decidió no dar a luz en el primer hospital al que la llevaron porque no le gustaba la comida de ese hospital!**

Las mejillas de Irene se llenaron de pena.

― **¡Eso fue diferente!**

― **¿¡Ah sí!?** ―su hija se enderezó en el asiento, al parecer la pelea con su madre funcionaba como anestésico porque olvidó las contracciones cada vez más frecuentes―. **¿¡Y por qué es diferente!?**

― **Por-porque...** ―balbuceó la siempre segura Irene―. **¡Porque tu padre no debió contarte eso!** ―reclamó totalmente desarmada y su hija no pudo más que reír a pesar de sentir una nueva contracción, por su parte Irene solo pensaba en reclamarle eso a su esposo una vez llegara al hospital, en ese momento tanto él como el matrimonio Heartfilia y la pequeña Wendy se encontraban en un museo al que ella no quiso ir porque sentía que debía quedarse cerca de su hija ese día.

 _Su corazón de madre no se había equivocado._

― **Listo...** ―antes de que ambas mujeres pudiesen retomar su pelea, un sudoroso Jellal llegaba cargando dos pañaleras celestes, y es qué había preferido no arriesgarse a escoger una u otra, por suerte para él Erza le había dicho el color pues su esposa había empacado más de una docena para cuando llegase la ocasión de dar a luz―. **Ahora no más peros, nos vamos directo al hospital** ―advirtió con seriedad a su esposa y esta asintió en completa sumisión, algo demasiado raro de ver en ella.

Irene finalmente cerró la puerta del conductor y Jellal le miró extrañado.

― **Tu quédate con ella atrás, yo conduzco y me encargo de recuperar el tiempo perdido** ―y eso Irene lo había decidido tanto porque su hija necesitaba a Jellal, como porque era obvio que su yerno necesitaba estar con su hija, conducir rápido era algo que aún lo ponía ansioso y más en la situación en que se encontraba.

Irene se preocupaba por Jellal como si fuese también su hijo.

 _Aunque no se lo dijera nunca._

Él se decidió a seguir el plan de su suegra cuando Erza tomó su mano para que se quedara con ella.

Y así partieron hacía el hospital.

 _...E Irene cumplió su promesa de recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido..._

 **.**

 **-0-**

 **.**

Entre la conducción de su suegra y ese momento, la adrenalina no había bajado.

 _Las experiencias eran diferentes pero muy similares en las sensaciones._

Con su suegra tras el volante Jellal había estado seguro de ver la muerte a la cara, no sabía cómo su suegra podía conducir de una manera tan hábil y temeraria, incluso le pareció que la geografía de Fiore cambió por completo porque no entendía como habían podido llegar en tan poco tiempo al hospital.

 _Ahora entendía de quien había aprendido Erza a conducir._

Y justo ahora, en lugar de la muerte y la fortuna de la supervivencia, Jellal presenciaba el milagro de la vida, su esposa había sido ingresada de inmediato a una sala privada de partos y en cuestión de menos de quince minutos la doctora había anunciado que la cabeza coronada, Erza cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras pujaba, y él no podía más que sentirse un inútil siendo que lo único que podía hacer era sostener su mano.

 _Y como era lo único que podía hacer, lo hacía con todo su corazón._

A pesar de que seguramente terminaría perdiendo esa mano por la fuerza con la que su esposa la sujetaba.

 _Pero por eso decidió que no iba a preocuparse todavía._

― **Aquí viene, muy bien...** ―escuchó a la doctora y observó a su esposa abrir los ojos nerviosa―. **¡Solo un empujón más!** ―Jellal se inclinó a besar la frente de Erza mientras ella hacía ese último esfuerzo.

 _Y entonces, la habitación se inundó de llanto._

― **¡Que excelentes pulmones!** ―la doctora felicitó alegre mientras una de las enfermeras limpiaba con una toalla blanca la sangre en la criatura, limpiaba su nariz con un instrumento extractor y otra enfermera pasaba la cama de Erza de la posición inclinaba en que estaba a una completamente horizontal mientras la doctora revisaba a la madre y la expulsión del resto de la placenta―. **¿El padre hará el honor?** ―Jellal no fue capaz de comprender cuando le acercaron un par de extrañas tijeras―. **Ya pasaron suficientes segundos de absorción de los nutrientes del cordón al bebé, ¿cortará el cordón?** ―Erza le apretó la mano y él salió de su estupor y asintió.

Y cortó.

De inmediato una de las enfermeras colocó el resto del cordón en el recipiente que llevarían a guardar al banco de células madre como habían decidido de antemano.

― **¡Felicidades, son padres de una hermosa bebé!** ―La doctora colocó a la bebé en el pecho de la cansada madre―. **Y por el momento, este lugar junto al corazón de mamá es el mejor para ella, en un momento vendré a hacer los demás exámenes y mediciones** ―dando un paso hacia atrás, la doctora dejó que la madre y el padre tuvieran su momento.

 _Su primer gran momento con su nueva hija._

― **Ella...** ―susurró Jellal y Erza sonrió― _**Stella**_ **...** ―pronunció el nombre elegido ese día en el templo durante el Año Nuevo.

― **Nuestra** _ **Stella**_ ―asintió Erza encantada de lo bien que calzaba ese nombre con su bebé―. **Parece que me ganaste la apuesta** ―al tener a la bebé junto a ella el cansancio se desvaneció, sus ojos no podían dejar de observar a la pequeña criaturita que había salido de ella―. **¡Y hasta acertaste en que sería pelirroja!** ―rió divertida, pasando sus dedos con cuidado en la escasa mata de cabello rojizo―. **Sin duda eres un mago...** ―le miró divertida y extendió su mano libre a él.

Jellal por fin sonrió.

― **Te dije que lo leí en las estrellas...** ―respondió él tomando la mano de su esposa, acercándose a la cama y, con gentileza infinita, comenzó a acariciar la cabecita de escaso cabello escarlata―. **Y además les pedí con mucho empeño que se pareciese a ti, la persona más hermosa, fuerte y bondadosa que he conocido en mi vida.**

Erza se sonrojó.

 _Jellal siempre tendría ese poder sobre ella._

― **Y yo espero que tenga tus dulces ojos, tú inteligencia y tú carácter amable...** ―susurró ella observando curiosa los parpados cerrados de su bebé y sujetando su mano con más fuerza.

― **No sé si lo serán, pero sin duda ya es la niña de mis ojos.**

Erza rió inundada de felicidad y Jellal se inclinó a besar la frente de ambas peli-escarlatas.

 _...Solo así pudo expresar lo que sentía en ese momento..._

 **.**

 **-0-**

 **.**

La sala privada parecía una juguetería.

 _Las enfermeras se habían sorprendido cuando llegaron a dejarle la comida._

Y es que en cuando fueron llegando su familia y amigos, fueron llegando también los regalos que iban desde pequeños y adorables zapatitos, hasta un inmenso dragón de peluche que Lucy tuvo que patear para que entrase por la puerta porque Natsu ―obviamente quien fue el comprador― lo había dejado trabado antes de que ellos pudiesen ingresar a la habitación.

Y claro, Gajeel al ver ese dragón de Natsu, salió a comprar tres iguales.

 _Uno para la bebé recién llegada y los otros dos para sus gemelos._

Y al ver esto, Gray fue a cambiar el pequeño oso polar que había comprado por uno más grande, lo que hizo que Juvia cambiara su muñeco de la lluvia por uno que igualara el oso polar de su amado Gray Sama, lo que logró que Laxus fuese a comprar un Pikachu más grande para que su hijo no quedase con el regalo más pequeño, y como no habían Pikachus más grandes, decidió comprar media docena de los normales, lo que a Elfman le pareció varonil e imitó, comprando cinco de una extraña clase de peluche bestia; y así, entre competencias de tamaño y cantidad, la habitación quedó repleta.

Por supuesto, la cantidad de regalos no se comparó ni por asomo a la cantidad de bulla que hicieron, o la pelea por alzar a la nueva bebé que finalmente terminó cuando todas las mujeres en la habitación casi asesinan con la mirada a Natsu al decir que podía hacer llegar a la bebé más alto que Gray si la lanzaba hacia el techo.

La pequeña y muy protectora Wendy llegó de inmediato a quitarle ―con ayuda de Mirajane y su dulce sonrisa de aura demoniaca― a la bebé de los brazos.

 _Irene terminó con esa amenaza sacando a bastonazos a Natsu de la habitación._

Lucy no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada cuando le cerraron la puerta en la cara pues Natsu era capaz de intentarlo, así como solía hacerlo con Happy y su media docena de gatos adoptados y Plue.

 _Lo amaba pero no era ciega a las locuras de su pelirosa._

Finalmente, entre muchos mimos a la bebé, buenos deseos, risas y las lágrimas de Juvia pidiéndole ―mientras Silver y Mika animaban a su nuera― a un muy apenado Gray que esa noche le hiciera media docenas de bebés, la habitación se fue vaciando para dejar que la madre alimentase a la pequeña Stella y la alistase para su salida y posterior fiesta de bienvenida.

 _Pronto estarían todos juntos de nuevo celebrando en la mansión Heartfilia._

― **¿Así está bien puesto?** ―Jellal analizó el pañal de tela con dibujos de fresa varias veces, tenía la mano vendada debido a la fuerte sujeción de su esposa pero le habían dicho que no tenía nada roto.

 _Erza se sentía apenada por eso y por ello lo dejó escoger la ropa y vestir a la bebé._

― **Está excelente** ―su esposa lo felicitó con un beso en la mejilla tatuada, ganándose una adorable sonrisa con hoyuelo―, **mi mamá te enseñó muy bien.**

― **Tu papá, querrás decir** ―corrigió el azulado, el padre de Erza tenía mucha más paciencia para enseñar que la madre dragón de su esposa―. **Ahora a ponerle la pijama...** ―Erza aplaudió emociona y dejó de lado el pudín de fresa que comía.

Por fin iba a ver a su hija con ropa que no fuese la del hospital.

― **¡Le queda perfecto!** ―casi llora al ver a su hija embutida en el mameluco celeste de fresas y estrellas que había bordado su mamá―. **¡Ponle lo demás!** ―aplaudió emocionada y su esposo, con todo el cuidado del mundo agregó el gorrito tejido por su tía, los guantes hechos por Mirajane ―la madrina de su hija― y las medias hechas a mano de Obaba Sama **―. Ahora solo faltan los escarpines** ―dijo besando los piecitos de su amada bebé y tomando los zapatitos a juego.

― **¡NO!** ―Erza lo detuvo―. **¡Esos no!**

― **¿Pero estos son los que van con ese esta ropa, no? Además dijiste que yo escogería lo que se pondría** ―aunque igual él había elegido ese atuendo porque era uno de los previamente elegidos por Erza.

― **Sí, pero no. Espera, ¿dónde está la pañalera celeste?**

Jellal soltó un suspiro.

― **No me digas que me hiciste detenerme y correr por esa pañalera solo porque querías otros escarpines...**

Erza no respondió.

En su lugar se puso a lanzar peluches de lado a lado buscando su objetivo, cuando encontró las pañaleras celestes, sin dudarlo tomó la correcta y metió la mano hasta el fondo para sacar una bolsita de suave tela blanca que extendió a Jellal cuando volvió junto a él.

― **Y-yo... quiero que uses estos en su fiesta de bienvenida...** ―Jellal se sorprendió al ver a Erza sonrojada, emocionada pero a la vez nerviosa.

Y sacó los escarpines.

― **Esto...** ―por un momento dejó de respirar y al siguiente su corazón latió conmovido―, **estos son...** ―miró a Erza, lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, Erza le daba un nuevo regalo a él―, **los que hizo mamá para mí...** ―Erza asintió con una sonrisa.

― **Yo, creí que así tus papás estarían más presentes en... la fiesta de bienvenida** ―negó apenada―, **pero si prefieres no usarlos...**

 _Por eso ella había insistido tanto en la pañalera celeste._

Jellal se limpió la lágrima que se escapó de su control y le colocó los zapatitos a su hija.

― **Ni siquiera parecen escarpines...** ―dijo divertido pero con un nudo en la garganta, su madre nunca fue buena en las cosas manuales y esos zapatitos de lana celeste parecían más guantes para alguna pequeña mano deforme que zapatitos de bebé.

 _Esa, era la verdad de la lógica ante tales escarpines deformes._

― **Yo creo que son perfectos** ―le dijo Erza conmovida, sujetando su mano.

― **Lo son...** ―respondió Jellal en un susurro, dejando por un momento de observar a su hija para besar la frente de su esposa.

 _Esa, era la verdad del corazón ante tales escarpines hechos con amor._

― **Gracias por esto...** ―dijo él y Erza arrecostó su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo, envolviéndose ambos en un cálido abrazo.

 _No querían llorar en un momento tan perfecto como ese._

Pero, su hermosa recién nacida pensaba lo contrario pues empezó a llorar.

― **Creo que alguien quiere la atención de su papá de vuelta en ella** ―comentó Erza divertida y Jellal rió y tomó en brazos a su pequeña, en las pocas horas de vida en ese nuevo mundo, su hija había demostrado una preferencia imparcial por su padre en situaciones de llanto.

Erza estaba muy cansada como para sentir celos de esa preferencia.

 _Ya después se encargaría de ese asunto._

Después de todo no tenía nada que temer, ella era la productora del alimento favorito de su hija, al menos hasta que su hija se volviese adicta al pastel de fresas como ella.

 _O eso pensaba Erza que pasaría._

― **¿Pu-puedo entrar?** ―la vocecita suave vino de la puerta y ambos padres sonrieron―. **Oí el llanto y me preocupé...** ―Wendy miró apenada al suelo y jugó con sus dedos, con los años de terapia ya el mutismo selectivo no era un problema, pero la timidez era algo intrínseco en ella.

― **Por supuesto que la hermana mayor puede entrar ¿no es verdad, Jellal?** ―Erza respondió, ganándose una hermosa sonrisa de parte de Wendy.

Para ellos Wendy seguía siendo su primera y amada hija.

 _Lo que la pequeña agradecía de todo corazón._

― **Sin duda, de hecho creo que llegaste en el momento perfecto** ―Wendy se acercó tímida y Jellal la invitó a sentarse con él y Erza en la cama―. **Tu hermanita Stella necesita escuchar su canción favorita.**

Wendy entendió de inmediato.

 _Solo podía referirse a una canción._

La canción de la estrellita que su papá Jellal le enseñó, y qué, cada día, junto a su mamá Erza, le habían cantado a Stella cuando estaba dentro de la pancita de su mamá.

Juntos cantaron para calmarla.

 _...Juntos sonrieron por ese perfecto momento..._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Mil gracias por aguantarme!**

 **¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?**

 **QwQ**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaración** **:**

 **Posición:** Si se sienten curiosos ―o notaron― que la camilla de Erza estaba inclinada y no horizontal, es porque la mejor forma de lograr un parto natural es en una posición en que la madre esté lo más vertical posible ―de ser factible, de pie es una posición ideal― debido a que esto disminuye el esfuerzo y el trauma ―tanto para madre como criatura― que se produce al pujar. De hecho eso puede verse por pura lógica, una posición más vertical hace que todo el proceso fluya más naturalmente y con ayuda de la misma gravedad. Estas prácticas son cada vez más utilizadas en países de primer mundo, aunque de hecho, en la antigüedad, las parteras prefiriesen por mucho estas posiciones más verticales.

Según ciertas historias, la posición en cama horizontal comenzó a reemplazar las verticales y en cuclillas debido al capricho de un Rey de Francia con fetiche de ver partos y a que el pueblo decidió copiar las costumbres que los nobles adoptaron debido a la petición del Rey a sus doctores durante los partos de su esposa la Reina, ya que así él podía disfrutar más cómodamente del espectáculo.

 **Cordón:** Aunque muchas veces se corta el cordón umbilical de forma inmediata al parto, hay estudios que demuestran que dejarlo más tiempo es beneficioso para el sistema inmune del niño e incluso para su cerebro, ya que en el cordón hay muchos ricos nutrientes que el bebé puede aprovechar aún después de salir al mundo. Y segundo, recuerden que conservar el cordón umbilical (de manera clínica y criogénica en un lugar especializado para estas cosas) es más que recomendable, ya que contiene células madres, las cuales se pueden usar en sin fines de tratamientos, terapias y enfermedades que podrían afectar al bebé a futuro, el uso y beneficio de estas células madre es un campo en la medicina que está día a día en expansión.

 **Pañales** : Sí, sí. Erza y Jellal con todo y su dinero usan pañales de tela, ¿por qué? Porque es mejor para el mundo, por más dinero que se tenga si se sigue llenando de plástico innecesario la naturaleza nos vamos a morir todos, así que cambiemos aunque sea las cosas pequeñas como estas. Por cierto, hay unos super fáciles de poner, de hecho se ponen igual que los desechables, la única diferencia es que no se botan, y además sus diseños son super hermosos.

 **Escarpines:** Este nombre se le suele dar a los zapatitos de bebé, por si no lo recuerdan, en el cap 59 de "Mi Maid" Jellal y Erza abren la caja de la madre de Jellal que Minerva salvó del fuego y dentro de esa caja están esos escarpines mutantes. Lol.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

No puedo evitar querer festejar estos aniversarios, ya lo he dicho tantas veces que canso pero lo siento, de verdad, **"Mi Maid"** significa demasiado para mi fic. Este fic representa un antes y un después en mi vida, así que, ¡Gracias de nuevo por ser parte de eso!

¿Qué les pareció esta aventura? ¿Stella heredará los ojos avellana de su padre? **QwQ**

PD: La respuesta a la última pregunta es: **¡SÍ!** xD

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

 _De corazón les agradezco que me acompañasen en una aventura más de la Maid y el Mimado Sin Piscina. QwQ No saben lo mucho que significa._

 _ **Bluewater14**_

 **Erza PS**

 **FairyMila**

 **Mia**

 **Guest 1**

 **Guest 2**

 **Guest 3**

 **Guest 4**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Mil gracias por leer!**

 **¡Y muy feliz Año Nuevo!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
